Type specimens and reference specimens are essential to confirm the identification of species and strains, and to enable the recognition of new species. This core facility serves all three projects. It provides for the computer cataloging and storage of parasites and intermediate hosts including whole organisms (dry and alcohol preserved), frozen tissues, DNA and cloned gene products. Voucher specimens upon which publications are based will be maintained. Computerization will involve relational data- bases with tables involving: taxonomy, nature of specimen preserved, precise locality data, latitudes and longitudes facilitating computer mapping, genetic data, epidemiological data, drainage basin data. Specimen-based data will link to computerized records of the distribution and prevalence of human parasitic diseases in China maintained by the Department of Scientific Information of the I.P.D. Objectives are: l. Establish the relational databases, using paradox software, for all taxa; 2. Establish uniform curatorial procedures to computerize, house and maintain collections including deep frozen samples; 3. Establish climate- controlled rooms to house specimens; 4. provide adequate storage cases, shelving, deep freezers to properly house and care for specimens; 5. Link data bases with those of the Department of Scientific Information.